


knee jerk

by mcwho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho
Summary: bucky only ties his hair up during one very specific occasion. steve becomes somewhat conditioned





	knee jerk

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a short little thing that i just had to put out into the universe. happy valentine’s day

It’s not that Steve is easily influenced. He’s just nine different kinds of weak when it comes to Bucky. 

He watches, eyes glazed in anticipation as Bucky swings open their front door and makes a beeline for him, tying up his hair on the way. Steve barely even notices the immediate reaction his dick gives. 

“What–“ he tries. 

“Long day. Shut up,” Bucky says, shoving Steve onto his back on the sofa and undoing his belt buckle. Steve shuts up for approximately half a minute before Bucky does that thing with his tongue that has him gasping out a string of profanities. 

***

Bucky likes to wear his hair down. 

It’s almost always down. 

Steve starts to notice– starts to notice that the only time it’s up is when he’s about to suck Steve’s brains out through his dick and really, can anyone blame Steve for making the association? For blushing furiously when he notices Bucky’s hair up around other people? Steve finds himself eyeing the hair tie Bucky keeps on his wrist, mouth drying with anticipation, wondering if it’s there for a reason. 

***

It carries on. 

"You okay, Steve?" Sam wants to know a few days later. He enters the living room with a beer, flopping onto the sofa. 

"Bucky has his hair in a bun," Steve says, an agitated expression on his face, a pillow on his lap. Sam looks confused. Bucky’s puttering about in the kitchen with his hair up, in a pair of shorts that cling to him like a second skin and make Steve want to _eat_ him, maybe literally. 

"I'm sorry man," is all Sam says, judging from Steve’s distraught tone that this is the right route to go down. Steve just nods, eyes fluttering shut in contemplation. 

***

Bucky figures it out. 

He comes into their bedroom one night, a maniacal grin on his face. “It’s my hair isn’t it?” He asks, climbing onto the bed and Steve’s lap. “That’s what’s got you all bothered lately?”

“Uh,” Steve says, wide-eyed. “It’s– fuck, you’re gonna make this worse,” he groans. Bucky’s still grinning while he scrapes his hair back, tying it up. Steve swallows, practically _hearing_ his blood rush south. His hands ball into fists. “Fuck,” he says emphatically. 

“Shh,” Bucky shushes him, palming Steve’s crotch, a wicked gleam in his eye. 

“You’re evil,” Steve breathes. “Holy fuck you’re–“

“Yeah, yeah, I’m despicable,” Bucky says, working Steve’s zipper down. “Wanna act like you’re not getting off on it?” Steve closes his mouth, swallowing, and Bucky smirks, smug. “Yeah, that’s it. You wanna fuck my mouth, honey?”

Steve makes an embarrassing sound, and Bucky hums, pulling Steve’s cock out. 

“How’s this gonna help my Pavlovian responses?” Steve wonders absently. 

“‘S not,” Bucky says, stroking him. “Works to my advantage to have you hard and ready at the drop of a hat. Like flicking a switch.”

“Don’t need to be mentally conditioned for that,” Steve says. “You know a strong breeze could get me going.”

“A strong breeze, huh? And here I thought I was special,” Bucky deadpans before taking him into that red wet mouth. 

Steve says, “Nnhgh,” and then they both stop talking for a while. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Knee Jerk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789099) by [mcwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho), [thatsmysecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret)




End file.
